


Intimate Choreography

by funtimebaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Crying, Dark, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Face Slapping, Filming, Helpless, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtimebaby/pseuds/funtimebaby
Summary: Victor tells Yuri he'll choreograph two things for Yuri's senior debut.  But Yuri doesn't realize until Victor's locked the door behind him that only one of those pieces of choreography is a skating program.





	Intimate Choreography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateStarfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/gifts).



> As the archive warnings and tags indicate, this is some fucked-up shit. Please don't read if you're not comfortable with reading fucked-up shit.

 

Yuri corners Victor after practice one day. "It's already May," he says. "When are you going to give me the choreography you promised?"

Victor gives him a strange look. "What choreography?"

"You promised me if I won Junior Worlds without quads, you'd choreograph my senior debut. Well, I did it, asshole, so where's my program?"

Victor taps his lip thoughtfully. "I don't remember saying that, but I'll take your word for it. In fact, to make up for forgetting, I'll choreograph two things for you."

"That's more fucking like it," Yuri says. "When are they going to be ready?"

"Why don't you come over to my apartment on Friday, and I'll show you what I've come up with?"

"Why not the rink?" Yuri asks, looking at him like he's an idiot.

"I'm going to make a video of the choreography first. We'll go to the rink later. So? Friday evening?"

"Okay," Yuri says.

+++++

Yuri's never been to Victor's apartment before but when he goes inside, he thinks that this can't possibly be where Victor lives. The whole front room is a mess, with all the furniture pushed back against the walls except for the couch in the center of the room, and the couch and the floor are covered in white sheets. "What the fuck are you doing to your place?" he asks Victor.

"I wanted to set the scene for the video."

"What video?"

"I told you, I'd be making a video of the choreography first."

"How the fuck are you going to do skate choreography here?"

"I never said it was skate choreography," Victor says, locking the front door.

A chill suddenly goes through Yuri. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Victor reaches out and strokes Yuri's hair. "I'm the best skater there is," he says. "You think I'd give out my choreography for free?"

His fist tightens suddenly. "Ow!" Yuri yells, his head jerking back as Victor pulls hard on his golden hair. He's frozen in shock as Victor looms over him, looking at him like nothing unusual's happening.

"I know you can't afford my rates," Victor says in a calm voice. "So I'm going to do you a favor. You're going to act out the choreography I've made for you tonight and I'll film it. Once you've finished that, I'll give you your skate choreography, like I promised."

"What the fuck? Fuck _off!_ " Yuri spat, punching at the arm Victor's using to grip his hair. Victor lets go of his hair but then very fast grabs both of his wrists, pulling Yuri's arms up over his head. He pulls so hard that Yuri's feet leave the floor for a second and Yuri yells from the pain.

"Now, Yuri," Victor says, still eerily calm. "You're always talking about how you're going to be the best. You're going to need an excellent program to get you there. Or are you going to settle for a second rate senior debut because you're too weak to go after what you want?"

"I'm not weak," Yuri says furiously. "You're a fucking psycho!"

Since his arms are trapped he tries to kick Victor, and Victor hauls Yuri up off the floor again so his feet are dangling above the ground. Before he can try another kick, Victor turns and throws Yuri face-down on the couch. In the sudden shock of being lifted and sent flying, Yuri freezes up.  Before he can react Victor's knee is on his back and he's yanking Yuri's tiger t-shirt over his head. The cold air hits Yuri's skin as he strips it off and then Victor wastes no time in pulling Yuri's arms painfully behind his back. Something cinches tight around Yuri's wrists.

"What the _fuck_ ," Yuri cries out. The shock is starting to wear off and now he's genuinely scared.

"The choreography would be better if your hands were free, but I don't trust you to behave yourself right now," Victor says. "Maybe later you'll see the benefit of having your hands free and you'll start cooperating."

Yuri tries to pull his wrists apart but there is thin hard plastic binding them together. He can't see it but it feels like a fucking ziptie. He tries to kick but Victor is resting his weight on Yuri's legs and pinning them down. "Fuck," he says, and his voice is shaky now and he feels a lump rising in his throat. "What the fuck are you going to do to me?"

"I'm glad you asked," Victor says. "I spent a lot of time on the choreography, after all. First, though, I wanted to check: how many men have fucked you before, Yuri?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm fucking _fifteen_."

"Oh," Victor says, and there's an odd sound in his voice. "How many men have you sucked off?"

"Are you kidding me? _Zero_ , asshole!"

"Wow," Victor says. "I'm surprised. I thought with that filthy mouth of yours, you'd at least have...well. This'll be better than I thought."

Yuri hears rustling, then Victor pushes his ankles together and zipties those, too. Yuri lets out a little involuntary sob as he tries to yank his legs apart. Then he feels a sudden tremendous pressure all over his body: Victor has climbed on top of him, crushing Yuri's small frame into the couch with his larger one. Yuri can feel the unmistakable hardness of Victor's dick digging into his thigh. "Let me set the scene," Victor says, his lips right next to Yuri's ear. "First I'm going to strip you naked and lay you out on the floor, and I'm going to let the camera see every part of your perfect, untouched body. Your beautiful golden hair, your pale skin, your lush little mouth. I'll spread your legs and let camera see how tight your virgin asshole is. I'll let it see what your cock looks like normally, then I'll jerk you off a little to see what it looks like hard."

His voice is so scarily matter of fact. "Then I'll mark you up," Victor says, low in his ear, "so all that beautiful clear skin is covered in bruises and bites. I'll suck on your nipples until they're red and sore. Then I'll pull you up on your knees and fuck that filthy virgin mouth of yours until I come. Hopefully by then you'll be cooperating, because you're going to want your hands free for that. It won't be so bad if you can jerk me off and suck me at the same time. If I don't think you'll cooperate, though, I'll just hold on to your beautiful hair and fuck your throat."

Yuri shudders hard underneath Victor's weight, involuntarily imagining how it would feel to have a dick shoved down his throat. He's never done it before--he'd choke, wouldn't he?

"Once I come, it'll take me a little while before I'm ready to go again," Victor says. "So I'll spend that time fingering your ass and getting you ready to take my cock. I'll go slow at first, so the camera can really capture the look on your face the first time you're stretched open by a man's dick. Then when you're more used to it, I'll fuck you so hard that you won't know the difference between up and down. I'll shoot you so full of my cum that you'll be able to feel it sloshing around inside you for weeks."

Yuri whimpers and futilely tries to struggle underneath Victor. Victor grinds his dick against Yuri's leg like the motion is exciting him. "Then I'll put you back on the floor," he says. "Ruined. Your beautiful hair a mess, your skin bruised, your lips swollen. I'll let the camera see your stretched hole, full of my cum." He pauses "And then...scene. You're done, and you've earned your skate choreography. What do you think?"

 _Scene?_ Fucking hell, that's what he's meant all along: he's choreographed a rape scene. Or no, because a scene means it's something people are acting out. He's choreographed _Yuri's rape._

Yuri almost _laughs_ in horrified disbelief. "What do I think? I think you're a fucking perverted psycho _rapist!_ How the fuck do you think you're going to get away with this? I'll bite your fucking dick off!"

"No, you won't," Victor says. "Because if you make one wrong move, I'll take stills from the first part of the video and leak them on the internet. I'll send them to them to your fan club members and the ISU. I'll send them to your _grandfather_."

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck._ Yuri's grandfather has always been worried about Yuri training in St. Petersburg alone. If he opens up his email to find pictures of his grandson tied up naked in some stranger's apartment, about to be raped--his heart will stop. It'll _kill_ him.

"You fucking wouldn't," Yuri says, his voice trembling.

"I don't want to," Victor says, his voice reasonable. "I'd rather you cooperate. I'd rather see you make the strongest senior debut you can with the choreography I'm offering you. You have the potential to be a great skater, Yuri. You just don't have the money to make it happen. You're lucky you have something else you can offer me."

Tears have pooled up in Yuri's eyes as Victor speaks and now they finally spill over. " _Fuck_ ," he says, utterly defeated.

Victor leans in and kisses Yuri's neck. "Don't worry," he says. "I know you'll be amazing."

+++++

When Yuri is laid out on the white sheets on the floor, Victor brings out a handheld video camera and looks at Yuri's image on the fold-out screen. "Let's see," he says. "Your hair is too messy, I'll need to brush it. And your pants need to come off. If I take the tie off your legs, do you promise to behave?"

Yuri says through gritted teeth, "Yes."

Victor brushes Yuri's golden hair until it falls lush and neat around his face. Then Victor cuts the ziptie off his legs and takes off Yuri's pants and underwear. When Yuri's cock is exposed, Victor wraps a curious hand around it. "It might still grow bigger over the next few years," he says, pumping it a few times in his fist. "But for now it's small and cute, like you."

"Fuck you."

Victor ignores that. He lays Yuri back down and arranges his hair artfully around his tear-stained face. Then he gets out the camera again and presses record.

He is weirdly quiet as he runs the camera slowly down Yuri's body. Yuri expected him to keep saying awful threatening things like he had before, but instead he just lets Yuri's body speak for itself. When the camera has gone down the entire length of Yuri's nude form, Victor moves it back up to Yuri's face and reaches out for him. He strokes Yuri's hair and Yuri bares his teeth at him without thinking. "Feisty little kitten," Victor says softly. He touches Yuri's face and presses his thumb against Yuri's lower lip. Yuri refuses to open his mouth but Victor's thumb pushes in anyway, runs along the hard slick barrier of Yuri's teeth. Yuri thinks about biting him, but then thinks about his grandfather and stops.

"You say you've never had a cock in your mouth, or up your ass?" Victor asks.

Yuri doesn't say anything. "Answer the question," Victor prompts.

"I-- _no_ , I haven't."

"As beautiful as an angel," Victor says, "and just as virginal." He lowers the camera to Yuri's chest and pinches one of Yuri's nipples between his fingers. No one's ever done that to him before and it feels weirdly dissatisfying, like it's supposed to feel good but it doesn't. Victor pinches the other one and then the camera travels down to Yuri's crotch. "Spread your legs."

Yuri chokes on his instinctive refusal and opens them. Victor and the camera lean in to look at Yuri's cock, drooping limply, and then Victor sets the camera on the floor and positions it so it's pointed right at Yuri's hole. "Gorgeous," Victor says, and brushes his finger against the tightly closed muscle. Yuri's whole body suddenly goes hot and disgusted and he tries to close his legs. "No," Victor says, pushing them back open. "I want to show how tight you are. Hold still."

Victor wets his index finger and pushes against the tight muscle of Yuri's asshole. It burns as he presses harder and harder until just the tip of his finger sinks inside. "Like a vise," Victor says with satisfaction. "But it won't be when I'm done with it."

A tear slips down Yuri's face as Victor removes his finger and picks up the camera again. Now he reaches out and fondles Yuri's cock again. "Has anyone ever sucked you off before?" he asks.

"No."

Victor pauses the recording and goes to get a camera tripod. He gets the camera mounted and angled just right and starts recording again. Victor leans in and sucks Yuri's limp dick into his mouth. Yuri's hips twitch and he makes a noise of disgust. Everyone says getting your dick sucked feels good, but this just feels slimy and horrible. Victor licks and sucks at Yuri's non-responsive cock for a while, and then he goes down and starts sucking lightly on Yuri's balls. Yuri tenses at the weird sensation but his cock doesn't stir.

After awhile Victor stops and looks at the lackluster result. "So virginal you won't even get hard?" he asks. "I guess this makes a pretty picture, too." He arranges Yuri's soft cock in a curve on the muscle of his thigh, then takes the camera off the tripod for a moment and films it closely, still glistening wet from Victor's mouth. Then he adjusts the tripod for a wider shot and lies down on the floor next to Yuri. Victor's still fully clothed, but his hard-on is bulging against his pants. Victor tips Yuri's head on its side so they're looking into each other's eyes. "Has anyone ever kissed you before?" Victor asks.

Yuri's face burns as he glares at Victor. Victor cups Yuri's jaw in his hand and pulls their heads together, kissing Yuri's resisting lips, his tongue pressing against the barrier of Yuri's teeth. When Yuri doesn't let him in, Victor moves down and kisses his neck, the sound of his mouth wet and loud on Yuri's skin. Then without warning he bites down hard. Yuri yelps, his ziptied arms twitching uselessly behind him. "That _hurt!_ "

"It's supposed to," Victor says. "If it doesn't hurt, the mark won't show. It'll feel good after a minute when the endorphins kick in. Lie still."

Victor kisses and bites his way around Yuri's neck and down his shoulders. Every time he does it Yuri whimpers automatically, even though he hates how needy it makes him sound, as if he _wanted_ it.  Then Victor sucks one of Yuri's nipples into his mouth and bites down on it, and Yuri hollers at the white-hot pain. _"Fuck!"_

"Look how red it is," Victor says, pulling off and probing Yuri's aching nipple with his finger. "So beautiful against your lovely skin."

He leans over to Yuri's other nipple. "Please, no," Yuri begs, but Victor doesn't listen, sucking it up and biting down cruelly hard. Tears erupt from Yuri's eyes and he sobs once, twice, before Victor finally lets go. "What's the saying?" Victor asks, thumbing both of Yuri's sore red nipples. "Beauty is pain?"

He bites hard bruises into Yuri's hipbones and inner thighs. Then he takes the camera off the tripod and runs it slowly and silently down Yuri's flushed and marked body, reaching out a few times to pinch Yuri's nipples into harder peaks, to nudge his soft, lolling cock back onto the sprawl of his thigh. "Perfect," Victor says at last. He sets down the video camera and picks up his phone. He takes several pictures of Yuri and smiles at the screen. "Beautiful," he says. "My abused little angel."

+++++

Victor puts the camera back on its tripod and pulls Yuri up onto his knees. He tucks a pillow beneath them so Yuri's knees aren't digging into the hard floor, then stands up and looks down at Yuri from his full height. Yuri feels queasy and panicked as Victor takes off his own shirt and pants. Then he wrestles his stiff cock from his underwear. "Oh shit," Yuri says, staring at the large erect dick bobbing in front of his face. "Are you fucking kidding me? I can't fit my mouth around that!"

"Don't sell yourself short," Victor says. "That dirty mouth of yours was made for cocksucking."

Yuri's breaths are starting to coming in short and panicked bursts. "I can't. Please, Victor, I'll fucking _choke_."

"Maybe a little," Victor says. "But I'll stop every now and then to let you catch your breath."

He reaches down and roughly fists his hand in Yuri's hair. Yuri cries out at the sudden pain and loss of control as Victor drags Yuri's face over to his dick. "Wait," Yuri says desperately. "My hands. You said you'd undo them. I won't try anything, I won't, just please--"

He's lying. So far everything Victor's done to him has been utterly humiliating, but this is different. This is terrifying. Victor's going to shove that massive cock between Yuri's lips and push it down his throat while he gags and chokes on it, and nothing will stop him. He has to stop Victor now before he does it, no matter what, no matter--

Victor lets go of Yuri's hair suddenly and walks over to where he set his phone down on the counter. While his back is turned Yuri tries to scramble to his feet, but his position is awkward and Victor re-crosses the short distance easily, grabbing Yuri's hair again and yanking hard. Yuri's neck stretches desperately to relieve the pressure, and Victor points his phone camera at Yuri's teary face and takes a picture.

"I emailed your grandfather last year, when he was trying to figure out the flight number of the plane you were on," Victor says, tapping at the keyboard on the screen. "I assume he hasn't changed his email address?"

Yuri squeezes his eyes shut as his face crumples. "Don't," he says brokenly. "Don't. I'll do it. Just...don't."

Victor gives him a look and tosses his phone onto the couch, where it's only a lunge away. Then he repositions himself in front of Yuri's face and takes Yuri's jaw in his hand, lifting Yuri's face up so he's forced to look at Victor looming above him. Victor takes his dick in hand, the tip already glistening wet with precum, and drags it across Yuri's closed lips. The bitter taste seeps into Yuri's mouth and makes him shudder. "Stick out your tongue," Victor orders.

Yuri does, and the head of Victor's cock lands heavily on it, making Yuri's jaw tremble. Victor nudges the head forward a little bit, then he lets go of his cock entirely and sinks both hands into Yuri's hair. He pulls Yuri's head down and forces himself into Yuri's mouth.

Victor's thick cock spreads Yuri's lips impossibly wide, the edges of his mouth burning with the strain, and then it hits Yuri's soft palate. Yuri immediately gags, swallows around it instinctively, and then panics because swallowing doesn't _do_ anything, the cock is still there, immobile as his throat convulses around it. Yuri's so panicked that he can't make himself breathe through his nose and he casts his eyes desperately up at Victor. His tall form is blurry through the tears in Yuri's eyes. He makes a desperate noise and feels a streamer of drool leak out of his open mouth, dripping down onto his bare knees below.

Victor pulls Yuri's head off his cock and Yuri heaves in a several shuddering, coughing breaths, swallowing frantically. By the time the coughing subsides, Yuri has started to cry in earnest, so frightened and exhausted that it's only Victor's hand in his hair that keeps him from collapsing to the floor. " _Please_ ," he begs, "Please, I _can't_. Please do something else, anything else, just don't--"

"Of course it seems hard now," Victor says. "It's just like anything else, it takes practice. Open your mouth."

Yuri doesn't, but Victor aims at his lips and pushes in again, changing the angle this time so the head of his cock bulges Yuri's cheek outward. It doesn't hit Yuri's gag reflex, but when Yuri tries to inhale with his nose he finds it so stuffed from crying that he can't breathe through it. The panic makes him choke again and he swivels his head hard to the side, just getting enough leverage to make the head of Victor's cock pop out of his mouth. Victor taps the head of his cock against Yuri's cheek with annoyance as Yuri gasps for breath. "My _nose_ ," Yuri tries to explain, and tries to inhale, tries to make Victor hear the clogged sound.

Victor sighs. "All right," he says, "I'll offer you a challenge. If you can take my entire cock into your throat and hold it there for five seconds, we can be done with this part." He tugs Yuri's head up to look at him. "And I mean my entire cock," he emphasizes. "I want to see your lips pressed right up against my crotch, for five seconds."

"Okay," Yuri says, furiously, desperately. "Okay. Okay."

Victor touches the head of his cock to Yuri's lips. Yuri swallows, breathes in hard once, twice, then opens his mouth.

Again the burning stretch of his lips around Victor's shaft, again the slight brush against his soft palate making him gag, but this time Victor doesn't stop, he keeps pushing, and Yuri makes an agonized noise as thick flesh pushes down into his throat, taking up his air, creating a hot path of immobile sensation against the inside of his neck that he's never felt before. Yuri gags, tries to swallow, gags again, drool dripping onto his bare knees and bare chest. He hasn't even taken it all in yet and he's going to die if Victor doesn't take it out _now_. He yanks his head back and Victor lets him go, watches as Yuri spits drool onto the white sheets on the floor, chest heaving, a childish wail vibrating through him and filling the quiet of Victor's apartment.

"Let me know when you're ready to try again," Victor says.

Yuri spits again. "I hate you," he wheezes.

"You hate me now," Victor says. "But you'll feel proud when you manage to do it."

He waits, and Yuri knows he can't out-wait him. Yuri tries to wipe his wet chin against his shoulder, then settles back onto his knees, swallows hard. He opens his mouth.

Victor's cock slides fast and smooth into his throat. Yuri keeps his mouth open as wide as possible, drooling copiously and immediately, his skin wet and tacky all down his front. He gags but doesn't pull back, forces himself not to fight as Victor pushes down deeper and deeper, until Yuri's lips are flattened against the base of Victor's crotch and his throat is a perfect solid.

"One," Victor says, his voice distant above him.

Yuri whines desperately. He's counting _so slow._

"Two."

He can _feel_ the way Victor's cock is distending the skin of his throat from the outside, stretching him in a way he was never meant to be stretched.

"Three."

Yuri gags, heaves, feels his stomach threaten to push bile up into a space where there's no room for it.

"Four."

He's going lightheaded. His vision is blotchy and fuzzy around the edges. Victor's hand has to keep Yuri's head pressed in place as Yuri's neck muscles weaken and falter.

"Five."

Victor lets go and Yuri falls off his cock, collapses to the floor in a numb, choking pile. The sound of his desperate inhalation is tortured and animalistic and he curls into the fetal position, hiding his face in the white sheet on the floor.

He hears a clacking sound. Then Victor's fingers are on his chin, turning his head, and Yuri realizes he's picked up the camera from the tripod and brought it in close to Yuri's brutalized face. "You did it," Victor says, his voice inexplicably gentle. "Doesn't it feel satisfying?"

Yuri doesn't have the energy to curse him out, or shake his head, or do anything except breathe.

Victor leaves him alone for a little while as he gets up and retrieves something else from the counter. When he turns back around, Yuri sees it's a bottle of lube. Victor's dick bobs as he walks, still hard. He hasn't come yet. He said he was going to come twice, but then he changed his mind--so maybe when he fucks Yuri's ass he won't last long. Maybe he'll come quickly and it'll finally be over.

Victor kneels down and maneuvers Yuri's body into a new position. Flat on his back, legs spread wide, knees bent and feet flat on the floor. Victor puts the camera on the ground again, points it directly at Yuri's asshole, and drizzles lube over his fingers. "Try to relax," Victor says. "I'm not going to spend too much time stretching you since we finished the last part so quickly. If you don't relax it'll hurt a lot more."

He pushes his slick middle finger against Yuri's hole. The tip goes in a little easier than it had before, when Victor had just used spit. Victor keeps pushing but doesn't get very far. He puts his other hand on Yuri's stomach. "Relax," he repeats, his hand stroking Yuri's tense abdominal muscles. "You'll like the way it feels, once your body gets used to it."

"Don't fucking tell me what I'll like," Yuri spits. "You think I like any of this? You think any of this is gonna make me _come?_ "

Victor eyes Yuri's dick, limp and unaroused between his legs. "I guess not," he says. "I was trying to make it nice for you, but if you don't think it'll help, I'll stop."

The steady pressure of Victor's finger against his clenched hole stops and withdraws. Victor puts his middle and ring fingers together, and without ceremony shoves them hard through the ring of muscle and up into Yuri's ass.

Yuri howls. His legs are free and he could kick, but he's so exhausted he knows Victor would overpower him before he could land a blow. His burning hole clenches around Victor's fingers, and Victor starts thrusting them hard in and out of Yuri, his other hand picking up the bottle of lube and drizzling it over his cock. " _Fuck_ ," Yuri whimpers, " _wait, please, I'm sorry--_ "

"You might need to skip tomorrow's practice," Victor says. "You're going to be in some pain."

 _"Why are you doing this to me?"_ Yuri screams.

Victor pulls his fingers from Yuri's ass and picks up the camera. He sets it back on the tripod, adjusts the angle, then comes back between Yuri's legs.  "Do I need a reason?" Victor asks. He nudges the head of his cock against Yuri's hole. "You feel good around my cock.  That's all."

He holds Yuri by his bruised hips and shoves inside of him. Yuri's unstretched asshole is suddenly distended and on fire, and Yuri shrieks, pain radiating outward from his ass to fill up his whole body. Oh shit, oh _shit_ , oh _shit_. He feels wetness moving in a ticklish line from his asshole down to his crack and he's almost positive that it's blood. "Shhh," Victor says. "That's just the head."

"Take it _out_ ," Yuri yells.

Victor doesn't. Victor tightens his hold on Yuri's hips and saws shallowly in and out of the swollen ring of muscle clenched around his cock. Yuri turns his head, tries to bury his face in the crumpled white sheets on the floor. He has never felt so helpless before, his body speared open on the point of Victor's dick, arms trussed and painful behind him. He's a skater, and his whole life is about being perfectly in control of his body, and now all he can do is sob as Victor saws even harder into him, wedging himself deeper and deeper into Yuri's insides. "You're doing well," Victor tells him. "You're taking almost half my cock."

This is only _half_ his cock? It's practically in Yuri's fucking _stomach_. And he knows Victor won't stop until he's slamming the whole thing into Yuri so deep that it hits his ribs. Yuri hiccups tears. "More lube," he says. "Please, Victor, _please_ , it _hurts_."

"Oh?" Victor asks, fingers digging heartlessly into the bruises over his hipbones. "You want me to make it nice for you now?"

Like anything Victor could do would make this fucking _nice_. "Yes," Yuri says anyway, desperate for even a half-second of relief. " _Please_."

Victor's thrusts slow down. He reaches over for the lube, wetting his fingers, then reaches in between them and starts rubbing it over the spot where they're joined. He massages it into the puffy flesh of Yuri's abused rim, then squeezes his fingertip under the lip of muscle to push some inside. Yuri hisses. "You fucking asshole," he says. "Take your fucking dick out first!"

"You're not going to get used to it if I take it out," Victor says.  He keeps pushing until his whole slick finger is jammed inside Yuri's asshole alongside his cock.  

Yuri keens with pain. "Stop, stop, _stop_ \--"

Victor pulls out his finger, lubes it up again, and jams it back in. "I wish you could see it," he says, sawing his finger in and out with some difficulty. "It was such a tight little rosebud a minute ago, and now--"

He breaks off and reaches over with his free hand to grab the camera off its tripod. He rotates its fold-out screen around so it's facing Yuri.  He points the camera between Yuri's legs, and now Yuri is faced with the awful reality of it: his own straining asshole wrapped around Victor's cock, the perfect circle of it distended by Victor's finger shoved in alongside. Victor moves his finger in and out, and there's something fascinating and awful about the way the moving image corresponds to the swell and ebb of pain inside him. After a little while Victor pulls his finger out, and on the screen Yuri can see for the first time that it's redder than the rest of his hand. "I'm fucking _bleeding!_ " Yuri yells.

"Only a little," Victor says, putting the camera back on the tripod. "It's too bad about these sheets, though. I'll have to see if they can be bleached."

Then, without warning, Victor pulls out of him. Yuri has only a second to feel desperate relief before Victor is hauling him up and turning him over. Yuri finds himself lying on his stomach, his ziptied arms still trapped behind his back. There's a horrible blotch of red staining the white sheet near his shoulder. "Here we go," Victor says from above him, and then his body is crushing the whole length of Yuri's, his broad chest pressing down hard on Yuri's aching arms. His cock shoves through the stretched ring of Yuri's asshole, and Yuri hisses, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm going to fill you up," Victor says, braced on his forearms so he can put his mouth right next to Yuri's ear. "I'm going to pump my cum so deep inside you that you'll never be able to get it all out."

He starts to thrust. The angle and additional lube help him fuck even deeper into Yuri, so deep he can feel Victor's thighs slapping against his own thighs, feel Victor's balls slapping hard against his own balls with every thrust. Victor must be all the way in now, his entire length pummeling Yuri's virgin depths. Victor's hot breath is on Yuri's neck, and he bites down on one of the marks he made earlier, making Yuri shudder and sob. "Everywhere you go after this," Victor says into his ear, "you'll be carrying me inside you. On the ice. In your bed at night. Sitting next to your grandfather on the couch. No one will be able to see it, but you'll be able to feel it."

" _Fuck you,_ " Yuri whimpers.

Victor laughs. "Say that again."

_"Fuck you!"_

Victor _slaps_ him across the face. The sudden fiery shock of pain makes Yuri's whole body tense up, breath choking in his throat, ass clenching hard around Victor's cock.  "Oh, that feels good," Victor says, his voice hoarse.  He slaps Yuri again.  The loud  _crack_ of his hand makes Yuri's ears ring, and Yuri drops his head down, desperately trying to hide his stinging face in the sheets.  Victor lunges forward on his elbows, grabbing Yuri's face with one hand and forcing it back up again.  _Smack--smack--smack--_ until Yuri is wailing, until the rhythm of Victor's thrusts has gone uneven and wild, until Victor's teeth sink into Yuri's shoulder as he finally comes, unloading himself deep inside Yuri's struggling young body.  

When Victor's finished, he lets go of Yuri's face and flops down on top of his limp form, pressing his sweaty cheek against Yuri's shoulder. "Good," he breathes. "Good, Yuri. You did so good."

"Get out of me," Yuri sobs.

Victor pulls out. Yuri hears the click of the camera as he takes it off the tripod, and then Victor is pulling Yuri's legs apart, slipping a finger easily inside Yuri's hole. Yuri can feel Victor's cum seeping over the edge of his aching rim. Then Victor sets the camera down and lifts Yuri up, rolling him over onto his back. Yuri winces at the pressure on his bound arms and Victor picks the camera back up again.

The screen is still rotated so Yuri can see it. Victor points the camera at Yuri's face, bright red and wet with tears, a look of exhausted hate in his eyes. He points it at Yuri's bruise-mottled neck and shoulders, at Yuri's dark red nipples, at his limp cock, red from the friction of being trapped between his stomach and the sheet as Victor fucked him. Then he lowers the camera to the floor and points at it Yuri's faintly twitching asshole, gaped open and dribbling over with Victor's cum.

"Perfect," Victor says with tired satisfaction.

+++++

Victor puts Yuri's underwear and pants back on him without cleaning him up. He cuts the ziptie holding Yuri's arms behind him and Yuri cries with relief, rotating his shoulders gingerly and rubbing at his wrists. He can't lift his arms high enough to put his t-shirt back on, so Victor does it for him, threading his thin wrists through the short sleeves and pulling it over his head.

"I already have some great ideas for your short program," Victor says, bracing Yuri with one arm as Yuri steps into his shoes. His voice is cheerful. "I think I'll have a rough version to show you by Monday. I'll stop by during your practice time."

Victor opens the front door. "Believe me," he says, "when you're standing on the podium at the Grand Prix Final in December, this will all have been worth it." He smiles. "Right?"

Yuri can feel the wet patch on his underwear where Victor's cum is still leaking out of him.  

"Right," Yuri says, and leaves.


End file.
